The Beginning
by Akira Souchi
Summary: Sequel dari Behind those eyes.


Disclaimer: Naruto beserta karakter didalamnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Hinata melambaikan tangan tanda berpisah pada kedua teman satu timnya Shino dan Kiba. Hari itu mereka selesai melaksanakan misi yang diberikan hokage. Pembimbing mereka guru Kurenai tidak bisa mendampingi dikarenakan kehamilannya yang semakin membesar dan harus beristirahat.

Angin berhembus membuat Hinata bergidik kedinginan. Cuaca tidak begitu bagus, mendung membuat keadaan menjadi lebih gelap. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, kediaman Hyuuga masih jauh di ujung desa terhindar dari keramaian hiru pikuk warga yang beraktivitas. Di sepanjang jalan tidak satupun orang lalu lalang.

Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Bukankah ini cakra Naruto? pikir Hinata. Apa yang dia lakukan disaat begini?. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju arah cakra tersebut. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan,terlihatlah pemuda berambut pirang sedang bertarung melawan kembaran dirinya yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya, selain terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan lawan di hadapannya, jarak dia dan Naruto juga cukup jauh. Hinata mengendap-endap berlindung dibalik batu besar, tinggi serta di tumbuhi lumut dan tanaman menjalar lainnya cocok mengaburkan keberadaan seseorang di baliknya.

Hinata mengamati sekitarnya, padang rumput yang dibatasi pohon-pohon besar, tebing-tebing tinggi menjulang memutari, air terjun mengalir suaranya bergemuruh. Lokasi ini pas untuk berlatih tanpa diketahui orang luar. Tangan kecilnya memegang tepi batu, kepalanya di julurkan sedikit supaya bisa melihat jelas.

"Naruto" ucapnya lirih. Matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak seorangpun mengetahui bahwa dirinya suka memandang naruto dari jauh. Kebiasaan ini sudah tumbuh bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hatinya selalu berdegup kencang bila melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Ingin rasanya tangannya meraih dan menyentuh pemuda dihadapannya tapi apa daya, sebuah tembok tak terlihat menghalangi perasaan tersebut sama seperti waktu itu.

o-o-o

"Aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage !" teriak seorang anak kecil sambil berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang. Suaranya terdengar antara marah dan menangis. "Tidak sopan sekali bocah itu" bisik seseorang. "Wajar saja dia itu kan si Kyuubi" yang lain menanggapi. Pandangan mereka sepertinya tidak suka terhadap anak itu.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Hinata pada pengawal pribadinya. "Nona Hinata, tuan Hiashi berpesan supaya Nona menjauh darinya" jawab pengawalnya enggan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Hinata kecil yang masih awam dengan kondisi dunia luar hanya mengangguk, kepalanya menengok kearah dimana anak itu berlari.

"Coba lihat Neji, dia mampu menguasai teknik Hyuuga. Memalukan, padahal kau merupakan pewaris utama !" bentak Hyuuga Hiashi setelah selesai latihan di dojo. Hinata hanya bisa diam menerima cercaan ayahnya, belum lagi tatapan kurang menyenangkan dari anggota keluarga yang lain.

Mereka mengharapkan pewaris utama Hyuuga adalah orang yang kuat sehingga bisa membawa nama besar klan mereka. Tidak seperti dirinya lemah. Berbeda dengan sepupunya Neji, walaupun dia bukan dari keluarga utama tapi kemampuannya bisa dikatakan setingkat.

Tidak tahan dengan tekanan sana-sini Hinata berlari keluar mengacuhkan suara pengawalnya yang berusaha menghentikan. Dia ingin lepas dari beban yang ditimpakan padanya, kakinya terus berlari tidak tahu arah mana yang harus dituju. Begitu pikirannya sudah mulai tenang, dia tersadar sudah tersesat.

"Di-dimana ini" sambil melihat sekitar, semua terasa asing.

"Hei, bukankah itu Hyuuga !" teriak salah seorang gerombolan anak laki-laki. Mendengar itu Hinata ketakutan.

"Kau benar" temannya menimpali. Hinata berniat lari menjauh tapi kakinya seperti terpaku ditanah sulit untuk bergerak.

"Ada apa ini Hyuuga datang kemari, sendirian lagi" mereka bertambah maju mendekati. Tangan anak itu segera menjambak rambut Hinata.

"Hyuuga, mereka sombong sekali terutama si Neji tapi lihat Hyuuga yang ini sepertinya lemah, hahahaha" mereka tertawa terbaha-bahak.

"Aku benci dengan mereka. Ayo minta maaf!" kepala Hinata ditekan kebawah dipaksa menunduk. Mulanya dia hanya diam dan menahan tangis. "Ayo minta maaf!" paksa mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Hinata ketakutan. "Kurang keras!" teriak mereka. Hinata menuruti, air matanya meleleh, baru kali ini dia keluar sendirian tanpa pengawasan seorangpun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan aksi mereka. "Mau apa kamu? Cepat pergi kami masih ada urusan" jawab mereka kesal. "Kalian pengecut beraninya hanya pada perempuan" kata-katanya memancing amarah mereka.

Hilang kesabaran, mereka melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Hinata beralih mendekati anak itu. "Sebaiknya kita apakan dia" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. "Hajar dia!" saran yang lain. Anak yang baru datang tadi sepertinya tidak takut malah percaya diri. "Kalian akan merasakan kekuatan dari calon hokage mendatang" katanya sambil jarinya membentuk simbol dan berteriak "Kage bunshin no jutsu!".

Mendengar jurus tersebut sontak wajah mereka bertiga berubah pucat. Kage bunshin no jutsu merupakan teknik tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan jumlah cakra besar. Namun yang keluar hanya bayangan tidak berbentuk. Melihat hal itu mereka bertiga tertawa. Muka anak itu merah mengetahui bahwa tekniknya gagal. Kemudian dia melayangkan pukulan ke arah mereka. Merasa kesal, merekapun beramai-ramai menghajarnya sampai tubuhnya tergolek penuh luka.

Hinata menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia ingin sekali menolong anak itu sedangkan dia sendiri dia tidak punya cukup kekuatan.

"Nona Hinata, anda tidak apa-apa" muncul seseorang yang ternyata adalah pengawal Hinata. Melihat kedatangan pengawalnya, ketiga pengganggu tersebut kabur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata merasa lega.

"Tapi anak itu butuh pertolongan" jari tangannya menunjuk pada tubuh yang tergeletak penuh luka.

Pengawalnya melihat arah yang dimaksud, matanya menyipit, dia kenal siapa anak itu. Dia ditugasi menjaga Hinata dan menjauhkannya dari anak yang di kenal menyimpan Kyuubi.

"Ayo Nona Hinata, kita pulang" ajaknya tidak mau tidak mau Hinata berhubungan dengan anak itu.

"Ta-tapi dia terluka karena menolongku" pinta Hinata bersikeras. Bagaimanapun juga anak itu telah berjasa menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Tuan bilang Nona harus pulang sekarang " mendengar itu Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, jika dia tidak segera pulang ayahnya akan marah besar. Dengan perasaan bersalah Hinata pulang kerumahnya meninggalkan tubuh anak itu sendirian.

Keesokan hari sepulang sekolah Hinata menunggu di depan pintu gerbang. Dia telah membuat bento sebagai tanda minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Begitu melihat anak itu keluar, dia ragu-ragu untuk mendekati. Padahal anak itu sudah di depan mata mulutnya seperti terkunci tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Terpaksa hari itu dia batal meminta maaf.

Hari-haripun terus berlalu, akhirnya dia mengetahui kalau nama anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia satu kelas dengan dirinya. Anak itu seperti kelebihan energi tidak pernah bisa diam. Selalu mengucapkan kata-kata ingin menjadi hokage yang otomatis ditertawakan teman satu kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak, nilainya paling rendah dalam satu angkatan dan tidak pernah bisa menjawab satupun pertanyaan apalagi melakukan jurus yang paling sederhana. Walaupun begitu Hinata tahu bahwa dialah yang paling keras berlatih di antara mereka semua. Sebab Hinata selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Pada awalnya dia mau meminta maaf karena tidak berani terpaksa dia melihat dari jauh.

Seusai pelajaran Hinata mengikuti Naruto ke tempat rahasia dia berlatih. Mulai dari melempar kunai, shuriken dan lain-lain dia berlatih sendiri tanpa ada pembimbing. Itu yang membuat Hinata salut, terlebih lagi setiap hari dia selalu dipandang sebelah mata tapi tetap saja selalu optimis dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihan.

Pada hari pembagian tim, Hinata berharap dia satu tim dengan Naruto supaya bisa selalu dekat dengannya, sayang takdir berbicara lain. Semakin lama hubungan antara tim tujuh semakin dekat, dirinya ingin sekali seperti itu, bercanda,tertawa bersama, melaksanakan misi bersama, tidak beruntung karena dirinya di tim yang berbeda.

Ketika melihat tim Naruto mengikutu ujian chunin, Hinata merasa bahagia. Akhirnya kamu bisa sampai di sini Naruto, aku menunggumu. Terlebih lagi waktu ujian tertulis, dia duduk di samping Naruto. Tuhan keajaiban apa ini? jantungnya berdebar-debar, sebaiknya berkata apa pada Naruto?

"Na-naruto a-ayo kita berjuang" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Naruto mengiyakan sambil tersenyum lebar "Tenang saja, Uzumaki Naruto pasti lulus".

Di tengah-tengah ujian Hinata memperhatikan sepertinya Naruto kebingungan, wajahnya pucat keringat bercucuran. Dilirik lembar jawabannya ternyata masih kosong belum terisi satupun. Melihatnya, Hinata merasa kasihan, lembar jawab miliknya sendiri sudah terisi penuh. Dengan sisa waktu yang ada, sulit bagi Naruto mengejar kekosongan itu.

"N-naruto kau bisa melihat jawabanku" Hinata berkata sambil menggeser kertas jawabannya sedikit ke arah Naruto.

Ditawari begitu Naruto diam kemudian berbisik "Hinata aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan nanti, kelompokmu bisa dikeluarkan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti bisa lulus dengan usahaku sendiri".

"Ma-maafkan aku" ucap Hinata menyesal kenapa dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu tentang resikonya. Namun dia kagum pada Naruto yang percaya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Terlebih saat Naruto menghentak meja berkata dia tidak takut pada ujian yang di berikan padanya, membuat peserta lain yang tadinya putus harapan menjadi bersemangat dan percaya diri.

Ujian tahap keduapun dimulai, tibalah gilirannya bertarung melawan Neji. Keraguan timbul dalam dirinya, bagaimana dia sanggup mengalahkan Neji. Sepertinya hal itu mustahil, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

"Hinata jangan kalah! kamu pasti bisa!" teriak Naruto memberi semangat dari lantai dua. Mendengar dukungan dari Naruto Hinata tersadar, dia tidak boleh kalah pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada Neji atau siapapun. Naruto telah menjadi figur panutannya untuk tidak menyerah.

"A-aku ti-tidak akan kalah" katanya sambil mengumpulkan sisa kekuatan.

"Karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku" kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya sama persis dengan yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Walaupun pada akhirnya dirinya kalah tapi dia telah menang dari rasa takut pada dirinya. Berkat Naruto pulalah, Neji mulai berubah tidak begitu membenci dirinya.

o-o-o

Mengingat semua itu Hinata tersenyum, "Naruto kau memang hebat" ucapnya kagum. Tampaknya Naruto sudah mulai latihan tapi dia tidak segera pergi malah tiduran diatas rumput padahal gerimis mulai turun. Hinata tidak beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Matanya terus melihat Naruto menikmati gerimis. Mata hinata tiba-tiba menangkap sosok di balik pohon tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Byakugan!" Hinata mengaktifkan jurus turun temurun klannya. Sosok tersebut sangat familiar, dari arah pandangan matanya tampaknya dia memperhatikan Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke" spontan tangan Hinata menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan yang barusan dia saksikan. Kenapa dia ada di sini?.

Setelah mengamati lebih lanjut Hinata yakin ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Walaupun dia mirip Sasuke tapi dia bukan Sasuke. Dia hanyalah boneka yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh dan tubuhnya tersimpan cakra Sasuke untuk membuatnya bertahan.

Dari cara memandang sosok tersebut, Hinata merasa tatapan itu tidak seperti tatapan orang yang telah meninggalkan dan menghianati Naruto. Sebaliknya tatapan itu seperti tatapan Hinata pada Naruto, cuma sosok tersebut tidak berekspresi. Apa mau di kata, Sasuke adalah teman satu tim Naruto. Hinata juga tidak menyangkal bahwa Naruto terlihat lebih hidup jika ada di sekitar Sasuke. Karena itu dirinya sedikit iri dengan posisi Sasuke yang berhasil merebut perhatian Naruto.

"Sasuke !" mendengar Naruto meneriakkan nama Sasuke, Hinata cuma bisa termenung. Hanya Sasuke yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Rupanya dia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke walau hanya sekilas. Tapi tampaknya dia tidak tahu lokasi sebenarnya Sasuke berada sebab dia hanya menengok kiri kanan.

Hinata berniat pulang tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hinata sedang apa kamu disini?" Naruto tampak kaget.

Ditanya demikian Hinata panik harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin dia bilang bahwa dia mengikutinya latihan.

"A-aku baru pulang dari misi tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu di sini" ucap Hinata menyuarakan apa yang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Oh begitu, aku juga baru selesai latihan" kata Naruto. "Di tambah lagi perutku lapar" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang kosong.

"Ah kalau begitu aku permisi sampai jum-" ucapannya dipotong Naruto "Mau kemana?".

"Aku mau pulang " jawab Hinata berdebar-debar.

"Bukankah rumahmu masih jauh selain itu kamu baru pulang dari misi kan? pasti perutmu lapar" terang Naruto.

Benar juga kata-kata Naruto, dari tadi dia belum makan. Hujan tiba-tiba bertambah deras, angin bertiup kencang. Naruto melepas jaketnya lalu meletakkan di kepala Hinata.

"Pakai ini supaya tidak kehujanan".

"La-lalu kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku sudah biasa dengan kondisi ini, daya tahan tubuhku ku kan kuat, percayalah" jawab Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Ayo pergi" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ke-kemana kita" tanya Hinata.

"Ichiraku Ramen. Selain lebih dekat dari sini kita bisa sekalian berteduh, tenang aku yang bayar kok".

Tidak kuasa menolak, Hinata hanya menurut, hujan juga tampaknya akan lama berhenti. Sambil merapatkan jaket Naruto di kepalanya, Hinata terseok-seok mengimbangi Naruto yang semangat menuju tempat makan favoritnya. Genggaman tangan Naruto terasa hangat, tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi darinya.

Tibalah mereka di tempat tujuan, hujan malah semakin deras, petir berkilat-kilat dan guntur bergemuruh.

"Paman, aku pesan seperti biasanya. Kamu apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi, Hinata mengikuti duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku juga sama" jawab Hinata bingung soalnya dia tidak pernah makan di warung ramen.

"Baiklah berarti dua miso ramen" paman Teuchi pemilik Ichiraku Ramen memastikan pesananya.

Warung ini, tidak begitu besar tapi rapi, aroma ramen mulai tercium.

"Ini pesanannya" kata paman Teuchi sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Hinata perlahan mencicipinya dengan sumpit. Begitu sampai di mulut, rasanya susah di lukiskan. "Enak" gumamnya lirih.

Naruto tertawa, " Hehehe ramen memang tidak ada tandingannya" ucapnya memuji makanan favoritnya. "Kamu harus sering kesini Hinata, iya kan Paman?" Naruto menyarankan.

"Kalau Naruto memang sudah sering ke sini. Bukankah kamu Hyuuga?" tanya paman Teuchi heran.

"Benar Paman. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata.

"Aku kaget soalnya ini pertama kalinya Hyuuga kesini" jelas paman Teuchi.

Seperti biasa Naruto tidak cukup hanya dengan satu mangkok.

"Hinata mau tambah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah tidak ini sudah cukup" Hinata menolak, porsi satu ramen sudah termasuk cukup banyak.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya Naruto, ini sudah cukup"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Naruto menyerah.

Melihat wajah Naruto saat makan merupakan pemandangan yang langka bagi Hinata, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hinata teringat peristiwa tadi, Naruto berhak mengetahui bahwa ada Sasuke di sana. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini. Sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "Naruto".

"Ada apa Hinata?" jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari ramennya sejenak.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Hinata berkata, "Dia tadi memperhatikanmu"

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sewaktu kamu latihan ada seseorang memperhatikanmu" Naruto memandang Hinata menunggu dia melanjutkan, "U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke"

Bagaikan tersambar petir Naruto terhenyak, sumpit dari pegangannya jatuh menimbulkan bunyi. Suasana jadi hening, Hinata melihat Naruto mematung. Setelah menguasai dirinya Naruto bertanya "Di mana?"

"Tidak jauh dari tempat kamu latihan tadi" jawab Hinata lirih.

"Berarti tadi bukan ilusi" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Hinata merasa tidak enak sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto setelah mendengar nama Sasuke.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya heran kenapa dia bisa di sini" pikirnya bingung.

"Dia hanya boneka tapi cakranya milik Sasuke" jelas Hinata lega mengetahui Naruto tidak apa-apa.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku cuma bisa merasakan sekilas" kata Naruto setelah mengetahui wujud asli sosok tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

Setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan makan dengan semangat.

"Dia masih peduli padamu" tambah Hinata lagi. Kali ini Naruto tersedak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu" tanya Naruto tidak percaya karena Sasuke yang dia tahu sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan kebencian, tujuan hidupnya hanya membalas dendam.

"Karena..." Hinata menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya "Cara dia memandangmu sama persis sepertiku". Seusai Hinata berkata demikian, mata Naruto terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga. Apa maksudnya Hinata berkata bahwa tatapan Sasuke sama sepertinya.

"Eeee..!" hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu di ucapkan Naruto.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Hinata" desak Naruto. Inilah saatnya batin Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto ingatkah kamu hari itu saat kamu menolongku?" Naruto hanya mengerutkan alis, dia tidak ingat pernah menolong Hinata.

"Kamu mungkin tidak ingat" tambah Hinata."Waktu itu kau jatuh terluka karena mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ta-tapi aku malah meninggalkanmu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. aku ingin minta maaf. Namun saat itu aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menghampirimu. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah melihatmu dari jauh. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, tertawa denganmu, berjalan bersamamu. Aku memperhatikanmu saat bersama Sasuke. Kau selalu tidak pernah menyerah berusaha membuat Sasuke mengakuimu. Aku suka melihat senyummu dan semangatmu. Ketika aku hampir putus asa saat ujian chunin, kau berteriak jangan menyerah karena kita sendiri yang menentukan jalan kita bukan takdir. Kata-katamu membuatku tersadar, kau adalah inspirasiku, aku ingin berubah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti diriku yang dulu. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagaimana kau ingin Sasuke melihatmu. Aku iri pada Sasuke yang berhasil merebut perhatianmu. Aku sadar sewaktu kau tidak memperhatikan Sasuke, sorot mata Sasuke melembut. Begitu juga yang terjadi hari ini. Dia tidak mau kau mengetahui perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya. Aku paham bagi Sasuke, kau adalah orang yang terpenting baginya. Tolong dengarkan aku kali ini Naruto, mungkin aku terdengar egois. Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan berusaha membuatmu melihat padaku. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi." wajah Hinata tampak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkan itu.

Naruto tidak mengira, Hinata selama ini memperhatikannya. Apa yang diucapkan Hinata sama persis dengan perasaanya pada Sasuke. Hinata ingin diakui oleh dirinya?. Dulu dia berpikir tak seorangpun peduli padanya terkecuali beberapa orang seperti Hokage ketiga, guru Iruka. Kemudian sampai dia masuk tim tujuh dan bertemu Sasuke. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali. Disaat dirinya sibuk membuat semua orang mengakui dirinya, ada seseorang yang selalu di sana untuknya. Dilain pihak Hinata sudah memutuskan dia akan selalu mendampingi Naruto, melindungi Naruto, dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Hujan kelihatannya sudah berhenti" pemilik warung berkata melongok kearah luar.

"Paman aku sudah selesai" Hinata memberitahukan sambil menggeser mangkuk kosongnya agak maju. "Tunggu...aku belum selesai!" cepat-cepat Naruto menyelesaikan sisa Ramennya. Setelah itu tidak lupa dia membayar, mereka berduapun keluar dari warung.

"Akhirnya reda juga" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya terpejam menghirup aroma sesudah hujan. Segar rasanya. Jalanan masih tampak tergenang air. Lampu-lampu sudah banyak yang dihidupkan. Matahari juga sudah terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Na-naruto aku permisi pulang" Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih Hinata" Naruto berkata sambil memandang ke arahnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang berterima kasih Naruto" Hinata gugup.

Naruto mengayunkan kakinya selangkah mendekati Hinata. Tanpa disangka-sangka tangannya meraih punggung Hinata dan memeluknya. Diperlakukan demikian, Hinata terbujur kaku tidak mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

Naruto berkata "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku. Terima kasih telah mau peduli padaku. Maaf aku terlambat menyadari keberadaan dirimu. Maukah kamu menjadi temanku?". Suara Naruto terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Hinata bahkan dia bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya.

"Tentu saja" Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Ingin rasanya Hinata terus berada dalam dekapan seperti ini. Dadanya tidak kuat menahan detak jantung yang semakin kuat. Apa Naruto bisa mendengar debarannya?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur satu langkah. "Kalau begitu, sampai besok Hinata. Kapan-kapan aku ajak kau makan ramen lagi. Kau harus mencoba semua rasanya." kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Sehelai daun yang terbang dibawa angin tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Naruto. Diambilnya daun itu dengan tangannya, sejenak dia terdiam memandang daun itu.

"Celaka ! Aku lupa memasukkan tanamanku. Kalau mereka rusak kena angin bagaimana ini !" kedua tangannya mencengkram rambutnya tanda khawatir. "Hinata aku pergi dulu" Naruto segera berlari menuju arah rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama sosoknya hilang menjauh dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata sendiri masih terpaku menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Naruto kau sudah berubah" mata Hinata menyapu langit di atasnya. Beberapa bintang mulai muncul. Walau tidak seterang bulan tapi keindahannya bisa di sejajarkan. "Sekarang banyak orang memujamu". Suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan. Kelelawar bergerombol keluar dari sarang. "Setidaknya kau tidak akan sendirian lagi" kalimat terakhirnya hanyut bersamaan dengan angin.

Setiap orang pasti mempunyai mimpi. Dengan adanya mimpi, orang mempunyai tujuan untuk menjalani hidup. Dalam mewujudkannya, banyak sekali rintangan terbentang. Seringkali orang tidak percaya pada mimpinya karena mustahil diraih. Mereka lupa, membuat mimpi jadi nyata kita hanya perlu melangkah, melangkah lebih jauh. Seperti langit di ujung malam yang menunggu datangnya pagi. ini hanyalah sebuah awal, awal dari segalanya, benar kan?

TAMAT.

Cerita ini aku buat setelah menonton Shippuden episode 166, Naruto kan waktu itu tidak sempat merespon pernyataan Hinata, mungkin kira-kira ini jawaban dia hehehe XD. Oh ya, aku aja hampir nangis, i think that the most beautiful love's confession i ever heard. Apalagi seiyuunya Nana Mizuki, berasa suaranya imut, polos, jadinya pernyataan Hinata itu terdengar tulus dari dalam hatinya maksudnya tidak munafik. Dia rela mengorbankan diri tidak hanya menonton saja seperti yang lain. Wah maaf kok malah kepanjangan curhatnya, yah jangan lupa review, kritik, saran diterima.


End file.
